An image of a check that is captured during a transaction, such as a deposit or a payment, is typically processed by a financial to extract check information (e.g., payment information, account information, or the like) from the check image. This extracted check information is then used to execute and/or complete the transaction.
While financial institutions currently utilize systems that process check image files, these systems experience shortcomings due to often-high quantities of check image files to be processed. For example, a system may process one check image file multiple times, thereby resulting in not only a duplication of work performed by the system, but also a duplication of check information records. What is more, a considerable amount of time and resources is spent reconciling discrepancies in processed check images and check information records. Therefore, there is a need for a system that ensures a one-time-only processing of each check image file.